The Rogue Ones
by razzberry96
Summary: Now the Godparents of Tammy and Timmy's children, Cosmo and Wanda have been given a special gift that no other fairy in the history of Fairy World has ever had. Now in an all new adventure follow the story of these two cousins as they encounter a new evil. An evil to which their own parents have never faced before. The long awaited second part for The Big Mistake. Please enjoy!


**A/N: Hello everybody! So yes I am back with a brand new Fairly Oddparents story. Now before you start reading there are some things you need to be aware of. This is the continuation for The Big Mistake. If you have not yet read that story, I suggest you do so that this new story makes a whole lot of sense. Also, these are the adventures of Tommy and Tara, the children of Timmy and Tammy. The twins will make small appearances here and there but this is not their story. I absolutely fell in love with Tommy and Tara and realized how much I hate the letter T. Hahaha. You have no idea how many times I've written Tommy as Timmy, or Tara as Tammy. Or Tootie as Trixie. Too many T's! Okay, okay enough rambling from me. This story is dedicated to everyone who had my back during The Big Mistake and to new readers who I hope enjoy this brand new adventure.**

"Cosmo!" Cousins Tommy and Tara yelled as they held onto a tree branch suspended 40 feet over four very hungry lionesses in the African Plaines. "Help us!" The blaring heat from the sun that casted down on the terrified children caused their palms to become sweaty and becoming harder to keep a firm grip on the branch. Tommy looked around the Serengeti in hopes that Cosmo would be near, but his godparent was nowhere to be seen. It was all perfect before…Tommy and Tara were playing with the lionesses and their cubs just as Tommy had wished. But just as the wish started and the cubs were playing tag with the cousins, the wish had turned sour with the lionesses returning to their nature and chasing the cousins up a tree, hungry.

Tara Turner whimpered as she could feel her hand begin to slip. The roar of the lionesses rang through the 9-year-olds ears. "T-Tommy," She cried. "I'm slipping! Ah!" Tara shrieked as her hand betrayed her and loosened its grip. She began to fall down, down to the lionesses teeth.

"Gotcha," Tommy huffed as he held onto Tara's hand swinging slowly back and forth. "I won't let you go."

One lioness jumped attempting to drag Tara down, but failed only managing to take one of her shoes instead. "Hey!" Tara yelled. " That's mine! Give it back." The lioness roared loudly sending a chill down both Tommy and Tara's spine. "Never mind." Tara gulped, "You can keep it."

"Cosmo!" Tommy groaned. But the green haired fairy still did not answer, and the weight of both him and Tara was slowly caving in. "Tara," Tommy huffed, " We have no choice. We have to call her."

"But it's her spa day. We promised. " Tara gasped.

"Its either we break our promise or we die, Tara." Tommy could now feel his hand start to cramp. "Pick your poison."

"Okay, okay." Tara nodded sadly. "Wanda! Wanda help!"

In a short matter of seconds, Wanda appeared in front of Tara and Tommy wearing a pink bathrobe. She floated in the air as if she was sitting in a recliner; cucumbers lay over her eyes as her hand and feet were spread out in the middle of a mani-pedi. "And so I told Juandissimo-"

"Wanda!" The cousins yelled in utter and complete terror.

"Uh? Wha-" The cucumbers popped off of Wanda's eyes as she stared at the scene in front of her. "Oh for pete sake." Lifting her wand, Wanda threw a large piece of steak far away from the tree distracting the lionesses as Tommy let go of the tree branch. Wanda didn't let her godchildren's screams distract her from poofing up a trampoline underneath Tara and Tommy to which they bounced off of and landed safely on their feet.

"Whoa," Tara sighed of relief. "That was intense."

"Thanks Wanda," Tommy smiled, but his smile soon faded when Wanda did not look pleased.

"What happened?" She asked sternly. "Who made the wish?"

"I did," Tommy raised his hand. "Tara and I wanted to see some lions up close. Everything was going fine before-"

"I don't want to hear it," Wanda shook her head. "Where is Cosmo?"

Cosmo yelled happily in the pouch of a kangaroo next to her Joey whom Cosmo named Benny. "Weeeeee!" Cosmo laughed as the Kangaroo hopped higher and higher. But his fun soon ended when Wanda poofed in front of them making the kangaroo stop. "Hi baby," Cosmo smiled at his wife, oblivious to her scowl. "You have to try this. Benny move over so Wanda can come in." The mother kangaroo, aware of the steam coming out from the fairy's ears, picked up Cosmo and dropped him in front of Wanda before hopping away as fast as she could. "Bye Benny! Bye Kangaroo mama!" Cosmo waved, "Oh good times…good times."

"Cosmo!" Wanda snapped. "Do you have any idea where the children are?"

"Of course I do," Cosmo scoffed. "They're playing with the lions." Cosmo raised his wand and poofed them both to where the lionesses were gathered around the meat, fighting over the biggest pieces. "See?" Cosmo pointed unaware that Tara and Tommy were no where to be seen.

"Look again." Wanda gritted her teeth.

"Uh?" Cosmo gasped now seeing Tara's shoe laying on the ground and the pack of lionesses munching on…something. The sound of bones cracking in between the lionesses teeth caused Cosmo to start panicking. "Wha- no! I-I-I made the wish so the lions wouldn't hurt the kids. Tara! Tommy! Ah!" As Cosmo flew over the lionesses assuming the absolute worst, Wanda shook her head sadly before poofing them back into Tommy's room where the cousins were sitting on Tommy's bed. Their hands were red and scratched from the branch. Cosmo's eyes widened at the sight of his godchildren perfectly safe. He flew up to Tara and Tommy giving them a lasting hug. "Oh I'm so happy you're safe." Cosmo cried loudly.

"We're okay Cosmo." Tara replied tapping Cosmo on the back.

"But you need to keep your voice down," Tommy warned. "Or else-"

As if on que, a loud knock occurred on Tommy's door, followed by the voice of their babysitter and cousin, Nicky. "Hey! Keep it down or else its swirly time. Got it dweebs?"

"Yes Nicky." Tommy answered.

"Sorry Nicky." Tara replied back after her cousin.

When they heard Nicky's footsteps retreat back down the stairs and into the living room, Tommy and Tara looked back up to continue talking to their godparents but found the room to be fairy free. They stood up and tiptoed over to the fishbowl hoping to hear Cosmo and Wanda's conversation. But as they got close, two large white gloved mechanical arms extended out of the fishbowl, picked up the cousins and set them down in front of the television. After handing Tara and Tommy their game controllers, the two arms tapped the top of their heads and disappeared back into the fishbowl. There would be no snooping tonight.

"They're going to fight again. Aren't they Tommy?" Tara frowned.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so. I think they just went to take a nap." But who was he kidding? This wasn't the first time Cosmo and Wanda had a fight about dangerous wishes, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Tommy just didn't want Tara to worry. "Hey come on," He smiled nudging her arm. "Lets see how far we can get this time."

Tara's smile returned, "Yeah. Our goal is to beat level 7. You're going down zombies!"

As Tara was distracted, Tommy took the time to look back at the fishbowl. It was quiet…too quiet. Usually it would have been moving due to the fairies throwing countless of items at one another. But not this time. This time it was different. But at the sound of Tara's gasp, Tommy turned his attention back to the T.V to see Tara being surrounded by zombies. "Its okay," He assured her. "We can go do this. Don't panic." Tara nodded leaning into Tommy's arm. As the game continued, the cousins went from their beanbag chairs to sitting on the floor, forgetting about what was happening in the fishbowl.

"But Wanda," Cosmo insisted in the safety of their room. "I know that when Tommy wished for them to play with the lions, that I put a spell on the animals so they wouldn't attack the kids."

"If you did Cosmo, then why were they hanging for their lives over four hungry lions?" Wanda huffed.

"Maybe they were playing tag?" Cosmo laughed, but stopped when Wanda closed her eyes and failed to see the humor in this situation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Wanda, I would never hurt Tara or Tommy."

"Doesn't mean you haven't put them in dangerous situations." Wanda responded back. "You did the same thing with Tammy and Timmy. They may have wished up some dangerous wishes, but it was your job to make sure they were safe."

"I always did." Cosmo countered.

"Tammy broke her arms on your account, twice." Wanda crossed her arms as she continued. "Timmy broke his nose and nearly lost his sight during your trip to the sun. And both Tammy and Timmy broke their legs during that gorilla incident. All on your account Cosmo when you said you could handle a day with them while I had to run errands. And just last month Tara and Tommy were severely banged up head to toe in that racecar accident you put them in." When Cosmo opened his mouth to speak, Wanda raised her hand and continued, "And do not say to me that they are or were kids, and that kids are bound to break a bone or two. Kids get broken bones from regular things like falling off a skateboard. Not from wrestling a 100 pound gorilla or free falling from The Statue of Liberty." Wanda closed her eyes to take a deep breath, "Cosmo, we've been given something no other fairy in the history of Fairy World has ever had. We got to see our godkids grow…and have lives. And when they had kids, those kids became our godkids. If the Council witnesses or even hears that our godkids are put in a situation we can't handle, who knows what they'll do."

Cosmo took a moment to listen to his wife's words. It was all so clear that he was the only one, the one to cause all those broken bones and bruises that the twins, and now their children, played off as battle scars from the playground. He loved his godkids, and only wanted them to smile. Wanda was right, and Cosmo knew it. The green haired fairy looked down at his wand, " But I know what I did with those lions…"

Wanda gently took Cosmo's hand into hers and offered him a smile, "If you think there is something wrong with your wand then we can check it out tomorrow. But until then, no big wishes." The two fairies shared a loving kiss until Wanda pulled back, resting her forehead on his. "I'm sorry for yelling Cosmo. I just worry."

"You worry a lot." Cosmo smirked causing Wanda to chuckle.

"Dweebs!" Wanda and Cosmo could hear Nicky calling for Tara and Tommy from the fishbowl. Their parents were pulling into the driveway. The fairies poofed out of their fishbowl and transformed themselves; Cosmo into Tara's green headband and Wanda into Tommy's pink watch.

"Everything okay?" Tommy whispered to Wanda as they walked out of the room.

"Yes sport." Wanda replied. " Don't you go worrying about anything."

Tammy, A.J, Timmy and Tootie greeted their children by the door as Nicky stood off to the side playing as the ever so angelic cousin that everyone, except for Tara and Tommy, saw him to be. A.J slapped a twenty dollar bill in his nephews hand and thanked him for watching the young ones. They said their goodbyes and watched as Timmy, Tootie, Tara and Nicky left.

"Ow," Tara whispered in pain in the backseat of her parents Rang Rover. Nicky was sitting next to her, flicking Tara on the side of her head. An action Nicky enjoyed very much when Uncle Timmy drove him home. "Ow," She winced. "Stop it."

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Timmy asked looked through the rearview mirror.\

"She asked if you could raise the volume, Uncle Timmy." Nicky lied with a smile, as Timmy nodded and the music blared in the car, with Tara's voice being drowned out.

As Timmy pulled over in front of Vick and Ricky's house, Tara removed her headband and brought it close to her face so Cosmo could hear her wish. She waited until her father and Nicky stepped out before making her wish. "I wish Nicky stepped in a puddle so his favorite pair of jeans would be ruined."

"One puddle coming right up." Cosmo was sure that there was no way he could mess up such a simple wish. Making sure Tootie wasn't looking, Cosmo lifted his wand and made a large puddle appear in front of Nicky. The read headed teenager continued to walk down the path until he stepped in the puddle and groaned loudly, nearly cussing until Timmy caught him mid-sentence. As Tara and Cosmo laughed in the backseat, a small hidden figure emerged from behind a tree watching the teenager stand in the puddle angry about his jeans. Smirking, the figure lifted his wand towards the puddle making his own wish come true before disappearing behind the tree.

"Whats so funny?" Tootie turned around to face her daughter.

"No-nothing momma," Tara replied but was cut short when Nicky's piercing screams caught their attention. Nicky was down on the floor holding onto his bleeding leg. The bottom half of his pant leg was gone. The small puddle that was once blue now turned red. Timmy ran to Nicky's side as Vicky and Ricky rushed outside to their son.

Tootie unbuckled her seatbelt, "Tara stay in the car."

Tara watched as the adults panicked at the loss of blood Nicky was losing, and their confusion of how it happened. Or what had happened. Nicky's foot looked as if something had taken a bite, but the adults were stumped at what could have been in the simple puddle. Ricky quickly dialed 911 and demanded that an ambulance be sent over immediately along with animal control. When asked about what kind of animal, Ricky cursed out the operator until Timmy grabbed the phone and took over.

Tootie examined the puddle closely, watching as something seemed to be moving underneath. She grabbed a nearby stick and lowered it down into the water, moving it back and forth. Within a matter of seconds, something pulled the stick catching Tootie off guard and sent her into the puddle. She began to scream as she felt sharp teeth chew away at her arm.

"Tootie!" Timmy dropped the phone and rushed to pull his wife away from the puddle with the help of Vicky.

"What the hell is it?" Vicky demanded.

"Mommy!" Tara cried. "Cosmo, what did you do? I wished for a puddle!"

"But-but…I did." Cosmo frowned. Tara tossed her headband to the side as she left the car leaving Cosmo alone.

"Tara," Timmy picked up his daughter before she got close to the puddle. "You need to wait in the car."

"But mom," Tara frowned.

"She's going to be fine, honey. I promise." Timmy held Tara close as they heard the sirens of the police and ambulance. The truck carrying the animal control professionals followed close behind. As the paramedics attended to Tootie and Nicky, two animal control officers lowered their net into the puddle. They fought with the animal, needing three more officers to help them pull up the net. They had caught the animal and were shocked to see what it was they had caught.

"Is that…" Vicky couldn't even finish her sentence, not believing what was in front of her.

"It's a piranha." Tara gasped.

Tommy and Tara waited quietly in the empty hospital waiting room. They watched as the adults spoke on the other side of the glass instead of the cartoons the nurse had put on for them. Cosmo rested in Tara's arms as a green stuffed bunny as Wanda was held as one of Tommy's game devices. Cosmo wanted to open his mouth and speak, but Wanda glared at him to stay quiet. This was not the time.

Tommy patted Tara's shoulder, "Uncle Chester and Aunt Trixie are here."

Chester and Trixie embraced Tammy, Timmy and A.J before hugging Vicky and Ricky. Trixie's baby bump was glowing at 6 months. The cousins were amazed at how calm their aunt Vicky and Uncle Ricky were. There was no yelling, no attitude. In sad times people changed for the better.

"Psst…Wanda." A squeaky voice came from a mouse hole in the corner of the waiting room. A blue mouse popped his head out attempting to catch Wanda's attention. "Wanda."

"Who's that?" Tara asked?

"It's a delivery mouse." Wanda answered cautiously. Shrinking herself down to the size of a fly, Wanda flew over to the hole and entered.

"Wanda, Godparent of Tara Turner and Tommy Turner Silton, you have been summoned." The mouse said as he handed Wanda a letter.

"By who?" Wanda asked.

"By the Great Fairy Council." The mouse replied.

Wanda gasped, "The council? But why?"

"Sorry," The mouse shook his head, "I am not obligated to say. But they would like to see you soon."

"How soon?" Wanda asked. But before the mouse could say, Wanda found herself standing in the large courtroom she once feared so long ago facing the four hooded council members who looked down upon her.

 **A/N: And that is the end of Chapter 1! Ohhhhh what do you think the Grand Council wants to see her about? And what about that mysterious figure? So many questions that need to be answered! But you will all have to wait until next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Working on Chapter 2 as soon as I update this. Until next time….CIAO!**


End file.
